


Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls

by Order_Of_The_Forks



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, One Shot, Skiing, Tree Bros, no actual skiing though, nobody dies au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Order_Of_The_Forks/pseuds/Order_Of_The_Forks
Summary: Evan is invited on a Murphy family skiing trip at 4:30 in the morning.





	Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HashtagHusky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagHusky/gifts).



Evan was woken up by his cell phone ringing.

Groggily, he picked up his phone on the table by his bed, his eyes catching the clock. 4:27. What on earth? 

Connor’s name flashed across the too-bright screen and Evan answered the call, hesitantly pressing the phone to his ear.

“H-hello?”

“Evan, I need your help.” Connor’s voice sounded breathy and panicked.

Evan sat up, his heart racing. What could Connor possibly need at 4:30 in the morning? “What?”

“My parents are making us go on a spontaneous skiing trip and they told me I could bring a friend if that meant I didn’t bitch the entire time.” Evan could practically see Connor’s hopeful smirk through the phone. “So, whaddya say? Wanna go skiing?”

“Wait. What?”

Connor exhaled quickly, and Evan could hear indistinct rustling on his line. “Do. You. Want. To go. Skiing. With us. This weekend. Please?”

“I, um, I don’t know how.”

“I’ll teach you. If you don’t come, I’m going to be stuck explaining to the Harrises about how I did nothing all year but smoke and make out with my gay lover. If you were there…” More rustling. “I could just make out with you in person and save the explanation.”

“What, um, what would be the-the logistics of this?” Evan asked, throwing off his covers and sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Dude, I think you’re the only person under 40 who says logistics, but that doesn’t matter. We would pick you up at like 5:30.” Evan opened his mouth and before he could say anything, Connor sighed. “Yes, this morning. Larry likes to get there just as the slopes open so there are less people.”

“I- what would I need to bring?” Evan rubbed at his eyes and stood up, flicking on his light. 

“Snow pants and a good winter jacket, gloves and a hat and shit like that. We could hook you up with an old helmet and a pair of boots.” Connor said. “Please? It’s a long weekend...”

“I, uh… sure.” Evan could feel a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth. “Sure.”

Connor whooped on the other side of the phone. “This is why I love you. I’ll see you at 5:30.”

Evan smiled. “Okay. Bye.”

“See ya.”

Evan set down his phone and stretched. He made his way to the bathroom, where he quickly showered and got dressed in the warmest clothes he could find. He packed a small bag with a change of clothes and the least embarrassing pajamas he owned (they had narwhals on them, so that didn’t say much for his other pajamas). He stumbled down the still-dark stairs and into the kitchen, where he made some toast and wrote a note for his mom explaining that he had to leave on a spur-of-the-moment thing and to not worry. He really hoped he wouldn’t ask further questions when he got back.

Evan found an old pair of snow pants in the hall closet and shoved them in the bag along with a pair of gloves and a blue knit hat he hadn’t worn in forever, since Jared had told him it wasn’t cool to wear a hat when he walked to school back in junior high.

Jared had also said it wasn’t cool to wear a bike helmet, but Heidi would have none of that.

Evan pulled on his winter coat and waited patiently in the kitchen, sipping tea from one of his mother’s many travel mugs. 5:12.

He had met Connor’s parents, of course, but he had never spent a long period of time with him. And he had never met the Harrises, whoever they were. What if he messed up and the entire Murphy family hated him and never wanted him within a mile of their house and they wouldn’t let him see Connor anymore? What if the Harrises really hated people who stuttered or what if they were really homophobic or what if they only ate pork and shellfish and Evan ended up starving to death?

The doorbell rang.

Evan opened the door to a grinning Connor.

Evan glanced down at his watch. 5:22. “You’re early.”

“Ah, who cares?” Connor took Evan’s cup of tea from him and took a sip, thinking for a second. “Raspberry, right?” Evan nodded.

It was a strange tradition of theirs, and Connor had caught many a cold from Evan from their unusual tea-guessing habits. But Connor assured him time and time again he didn’t care and that he had an immune system of iron anyway.

Connor took Evan’s bag and put it into the waiting trunk of the Murphys’ station wagon. Connor lingered outside of the car for a second, breathing in the morning air.

“This is the best part of skiing. The morning. I mean, I hate waking up at the ass-crack of dawn as much as anyone, but it’s just so peaceful and quiet, you know?” Connor blew out a puff of air, watching his breath curl from his mouth. “And the cold isn’t really cold. Nothing seems real.”

Evan looked up at the treetops, bare and glistening from the ice and snow. “Yeah.”

“Hey, lovebirds, get in the car!” Zoe yelled out of the backseat.

It was one of those cars with a second backseat behind the backseat, and Connor decided it was better to squish into the way-back than to sit forward in the front. Zoe took great pleasure in stretching her legs across the open seat, however. Evan watched the houses pass outside the window, his mind racing.

He was going to mess up, he knew that for sure. He was going to say something about climate change and the Harrises would end up being radical republicans who believe science is a hoax and feminism is a sham (at least he would have Zoe to help back him up on that one). Or he would break his leg and have to go to the hospital and ruin the entire thing for everyone. Or-

A hand rested on his shoulder, making Evan jump.

“Calm down,” Connor said. “I can feel your anxiety radiating on me from here. You’re not going to fuck things up, I promise. And if you do, I’ll fuck them up doubly so everyone will hate me instead of you.”

Evan laughed halfheartedly. “O-okay.”

“You’re not going to fuck up.” Connor repeated. “So stop beating yourself up about something you haven’t even done.”

“Yeah.” Evan watched the trees condense into a blur as the car passed.

Connor frowned. “You should sleep. C’mere.”

He wrapped an arm around Evan’s shoulders, pulling them together. Evan found himself calmed by the soft hum of the car and by Connor’s steady breathing, and soon the two had drifted off into the type of absent car sleep where the radio is background noise and you can hear soft talking without really hearing any of it. 

Evan slowly woke up as the car turned down a gravel road, large pine trees dusted with snow surrounding the car as Evan tried to take in his surroundings. 

Connor stirred next to him, taking his arm from around Evan to rub at his eyes.

“Are we here already?” He asked groggily to no one in particular.

“Yeah, douchebag.” Zoe turned around to face the two. “And since you fuckers were asleep, all I had to entertain me was mom’s weird old person music.”

“Language, Zoe!” Cynthia called from the front seat. 

Zoe rolled her eyes. Connor laughed.

“It’s nice to hear you laugh, Connor. You should do it more.” Zoe smiled tentatively. “Because you know I’m such a jokester.”

“Yeah, well, enjoy it while you can.”

The car came to a stop in front of a large wooden a-frame house planted in the middle of the woods. It was picturesque in every way, from the trees surrounding it to the wind chimes on the porch to the small handmade glass mosaics hanging in the windows. The family (and Evan) grabbed their bags from the trunk and went up to the porch, where they rang the doorbell and waited.

A smiling woman greeted them. She was older than the Murphys, her hair graying and her skin sagging. She exploded into greeting when she saw the family, hugging each member in turn. Both Zoe and Connor looked pained when they were enveloped in a hug, but they smiled anyway.

“Who is this?” She cried, turning to face Evan. He could feel his palms sweat. God, he hated introductions. He remembered how he had almost fainted when he met the Murphys for the first time.

“Uh- this is Evan, Mrs. Harris.” Connor stepped to Evan’s side, gladly taking over the introductions for him. “My, uh, my boyfriend. Evan, Mrs. Harris. Mrs. Harris, Evan Hansen.”

Evan flushed at the title but held out a hand nonetheless. “Nice to me-meet you.”

Mrs. Harris shook his hand with zeal. “Please, call me Julia. So, a boyfriend? Connor never mentioned he had a boyfriend before.” She ushered the family inside. “You all can leave your things in the rooms upstairs. Connor, be a dear and show Evan around.”

Connor walked up the wooden staircase with the practiced ease of someone who had grown up in the house. Evan, however, tripped three times. 

The house really captured the whole cabin-in-the-woods-meets-mansion aesthetic very well. Children’s drawings and craft projects adorned walls and desks, and knee-level scuff marks betrayed the past of rambunctious children making the place their own.

There was a small room off on one side of the hall with two sets of rustic-looking wooden bunk beds pushed against the walls. There was a beanbag next to one outlet and a large window overlooking the forest with the ski slopes looming on the horizon. Small dreamcatchers and window mosaics were hung, catching the sun and casting small rainbows on the floor. A teenage boy a year or so younger than Evan lay on one bed.

“Eyyy, Brendan!” Connor said jovially.

The boy sat up, throwing his phone onto the bed. “Connor?”

“Hell yes!” 

Brendan captured Connor in a hug, making him squeak embarrassingly at the sudden contact. “I missed you, dude. How long has it been, like, three years?”

“Lucky you, you got to miss my depressive episodes.” Connor laughed, but Evan could tell how nervous he seemed to be sharing such an intimate part of his life.

“And you got to miss my goth phase. Who’s this?” Brendan fixed his gaze on Evan, who waved weakly.

“This is my boyfriend, Evan.” Evan couldn’t help but notice the awkward emphasis Connor put on the title or the slight blush that painted his face.

“Huh. Always thought you would go for more of a biker kind of guy.” Brendan held out a hand and Evan shook it, even though he was 97% sure his hands were way too sweaty. “Nice to meet you, Evan.”

Introductions out of the way, Connor then turned to the issue of beds. “Do you want top or bottom?”

“Bot-bottom, please.” 

Brendan smirked and sat back down on his own bed. “I bet.”

“Top beds scare me!” Evan protested.

“Alright, then I’ll take top.” Connor threw his bag onto the top bunk and flipped Brendan off without even looking at him. “Fermée la bouche, dickwad.”

Evan’s face burned red as Brendan cackled. Connor grabbed Evan’s wrist and pulled him out of the room, down the hall, and into an almost identical room with slightly more craft projects on the wall. 

“Hey, Zo.” Connor greeted her, leaning against the wall. “When’s Larry gonna make us leave to go skiing?”

“Well, lucky for you, while you were unconscious in the backseat, I convinced mom and dad that it would be better if we took a day to just rest at the cabin with our family that we haven’t seen in so very, very long.” Zoe grinned conspiratorially. “I was thinking we could take Evan down to the falls.”

“My darling sister, this is why you aren’t always a total douche-canoe.” Connor affectionately ruffled his sister’s hair. “You have the best ideas.”

“Language!” A young sounded voice piped up from the top bunk across the room. A small girl, maybe seven or eight, popped up from behind the railing. “I’m gonna tell mommy.”

“Isabelle!” Connor said gleefully. “Oh my god, you’ve grown so much!”

 

“Of course I have, it’s called time. Now what will you give me if I don’t tell on you?” 

Evan leaned in close. “She certainly got that sarcasm from you,” he whispered.

“Eh, that’s what happens when you let me babysit.” He whispered back. “Okay, Isabelle,” Connor said, all business. “If you don’t tell on me, I’ll let you… say ‘goddamn’ at one time of your choosing.”

The small girl smiled, showing off her missing front teeth. “Deal. Also, it’s Izzy now.”

“Izzy. I like it. Where’s your sister?” 

She pointed out into the hall. “Getting more blankets from the coats closet.”

As if on cue, another girl entered the room, her arms laden with blankets. Evan realized just how much every single member of the family looked exactly alike, with blue eyes and blond hair and smattering of freckles across their cheeks. This girl was maybe a freshman, and she wore a t-shirt from some band Evan had never heard of. 

“Sup, Becca.” The blonde dropped her blankets on an empty bed and grinned up at the tall boy, punching him playfully in the shoulder.

“The Con-man is back!” She turned to Evan. “Who’s the Boy Scout?”

“Am I re-really that-that bad?” Evan stammered, looking down at what he was wearing.

“You’re wearing a ‘save the bees’ t-shirt. Plus, you still have ‘only you can prevent forest fires’ written on your arms from when Claire ambushed you at environmental club yesterday.” Connor rested his arm on top of Evan’s head. “Hansen, you’re going to single-handedly save the planet.”

“Hey, you never answered my question,” Becca accused. “Who is he?”

“I introduce to you Evan Cole Hansen, my majesty.” Connor stepped back and did an exaggerated bow. “My gay lover.”

“Thought you would go for more of a punk or something.” Becca shot finger guns to Evan, who nervously did them back. “Dope. Nice to meet ya. My name’s Becca.”

Zoe sat up on her bed. “We were thinking of going down to the falls. Wanna come with?”

“Absolutely.” Becca said. “I’m down.”

“Can I come?” Isabelle called out from her bed.

“Older kids only, Izzy.” Zoe said. “When you go to middle school, we’ll take you down, okay?”

“Fine.” The small girl huffed.

Connor swatted Becca on the back of the head. “Get your coat, I want to avoid your dad at all costs.” 

Becca shooed the two out of the room. “Sounds like a plan.”

Brendan was gone when they went back into their room. Connor and Evan quickly pulled on shoes and jackets. Connor grabbed Evan’s hat from his bag and fit it snugly onto his own head. Evan took his hat back and stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend.

Becca and Zoe were waiting in the hallway, talking animatedly about the band on Becca’s shirt. 

“Y’all ready-o to go?” Becca said. “I figured out a quicker way to get down to the falls over the summer. Hope you’re not too weak to climb some rocks, Mr. Boy Scout.”

They snuck out the mudroom door, which deposited the teenagers in a small clearing just outside the house before Becca led them into the woods. It was a rough trail, especially in the snow. Becca and Zoe led the small group in camp songs as they hiked up and down icy paths that were not meant for humans. 

And then Evan heard water. 

Zoe pulled a small camera out of her pocket and turned it on, not aiming it at anything in particular.

The rush of water grew louder.

The trees gave way to a steep hill with a roaring river at the bottom. The half-walked, half-slid down the hill before Becca led them along the bank of the river, up a haphazard pile of rocks that couldn’t really be classified as a staircase. 

Evan couldn’t believe his eyes.

A waterfall overtook the forest, the icy water tumbling over moss-covered rocks and down into a large pool of clear and calm water before spilling down into the river at the bottom of the hill. The water was crystal clear; Evan could see every pebble and grain of sand on the bottom. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Zoe snapping pictures.

A hand rested on Evan’s shoulder, making him jump. Connor laughed behind him. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“I’ve never been this close to a waterfall.” 

“Oh, there was this great one we saw in Quebec where you could walk out onto a bridge right over the waterfall.” Zoe said. “It was amazing.”

“Well, today is your lucky day because there was a huge storm over the summer and a log fell right over the top.” Becca grinned. “Want to walk on it and try not to die?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely.” Connor grabbed Evan’s wrist and pulled him along, marching up the shaky pile of rocks until they had reached the top. Sure enough, there was a large log acting as a bridge leading out into the water. 

“Zo, get ready for a christmas card photo.” Connor, not letting go of Evan’s hand, walked sideways out onto the log. Even though Evan’s heart was beating out of his chest and he felt like he was going to faint any minute, he didn’t have the heart to back down. Zoe’s camera clicked rapidly in the distance. “Evan. You okay?”

Evan nodded and tried not to look down.

“Alright- I’m going to be mushy and romantic. Please don’t die.” 

And before Evan could even respond, Connor had brought his hands up to cup his face and Evan was kissing him right there in the middle of a waterfall.

If only his mother could see him now.

Actually, scratch that.

Connor’s hands were cold and his cheeks were red from the winter air. Evan brought his hands up to Connor’s hair, which had been loosely tied into a bun. Evan had zero qualms in completely wrecking the bun as his hands tangled in his boyfriend’s hair. Zoe’s camera’s clicking was drowned out by the roar of the water. 

Connor pulled away, the two boys giggling madly. 

The sun glanced off of the loose tendrils of Connor’s hair as they curled around his laughing face, and Evan was enamored. 

~

Connor had always been great at calming down Evan from panic attacks, but nevertheless Evan was handling the prospect of a ‘family dinner’ with the Murphys and Harrises about as well as anyone would expect.

Connor was exempt from meal prep on the grounds of ‘please don’t let our guest die because he looks just like Mufasa did when he realized the stampede was coming and he was going to get crushed alive’. 

So Connor had marched Evan right upstairs into the boys’ room and gave him a pair of headphones and a blanket. “Here. I’m going to play you calming music and you are going to not think about all the ways you might fuck up tonight because I will make it my duty to make that not happen. Capisce?”

Evan nodded weakly. “Ca-capisce.”

Connor put the headphones over Evan’s ears and started a playlist on his phone, leaning back against the wall with one arm around Evan’s shoulders.

“What, um, what is this?” Evan asked. It was calming music, soft piano and acoustic guitar. Not at all what he would picture Connor listening to to cool off. He always pictured more along the lines of vintage teen angst music. 

“No more talking. Just relaxing.” Connor rested his chin on Evan’s shoulder. “It’s Once. The musical, not the movie.”

“Oh.” Evan vaguely remembered his mom showing him that movie a year or two ago. She had cried, but Evan was mostly just confused. He thought it looked like a senior thesis made by a film student, and his mom had said that was the point. Evan closed his eyes and leaned his head against Connor’s. It was soothing, dreamy music. 

And as much as music wasn’t his usual panic attack avoidance method, he found it working. Or maybe it was the warm arms wrapped around him and the presence of someone else’s steady heartbeat to calm his racing one. 

About four songs later, Zoe came upstairs and knocked softly on the doorframe to catch their attention.

“Dinner’s ready,” she mouthed to Connor.

Connor poked at Evan’s cheek. “Ev. You cool for dinner now?”

Evan took a deep breath and handed Connor his headphones. “Ye-yeah. I think so.”

Connor stood up. “Let’s do this fucking thing.” 

Everyone was already seated at the table, minus, of course, Zoe and the boys. Mr. Harris looked slightly miffed, but Evan couldn’t decipher why. Was it really that bad that he was late for dinner?

When they sat, everyone began to join hands for grace. Evan tentatively took Connor and Isabelle’s hands. Would they let him not do grace if they knew he was Jewish? Evan was brought back to reality by the muttered ‘amen’s said around the table. Apparently Evan had been so busy worrying about the grace that he missed it entirely.

Well, that boded well for the rest of the evening.

“So,” Mrs. Harris began, taking a healthy serving of pasta from the bowl in the middle of the table. “How are my favorite Murphys been doing? It feels like I haven’t seen you all in so long! And Connor was always sick during holidays.”

“I know,” Larry said. “Connor definitely caused us all quite a bit of trouble, you know teenagers. But he certainly straightened up in time. All he needed was a little tough love.”

Connor rolled his eyes and poked at his pasta with his fork. “No, I needed fucking therapy.” He muttered.

None of the adults pretended to hear. “So Zoe, are you still in the band?” Mrs. Harris asked, all eager charm and overwhelming positivity.

“Jazz band, yeah. I’m actually second chair guitar.” She straightened up a little at this announcement, a small cocky grin on her face. “Mr. Bush says I could have a straight shot to college.”

“Oh, that’s marvelous! Now Connor, you’re a senior, right? What are you thinking of for college?”

Connor didn’t look up from his plate. “I’m going to apply to Roger Williams for teaching.”

“Teaching! That’s exciting, what do you want to teach?” Mrs. Harris’s energy was almost tiring for Evan to even watch. He just hoped he could make it through dinner without being interrogated.

“Uh, English, hopefully.” Connor nudged Evan lightly. “It was actually this guy who made me realize that’s what I wanted to do.”

Mrs. Harris fixed her terrifying thousand-watt smile onto Evan. “How wonderful! What are you thinking of doing for college?”

“I, um, I-I want to-to go into en-environmental science?” Evan felt himself shrink under the gaze of everyone at the table. 

“And how did you meet Connor?” Mr. Harris spoke up for the first time in the conversation. He was clean cut, with graying hair and a neat beard. He looked like the perfect barbecue dad. 

“S-school.”

Mrs. Harris took a sip from her wine glass. “Really? What classes do you two have together?”

“None,” Connor said dryly. “I pushed him in the hallway.”

Becca wiggled her eyebrows. “Kinky.”

“Rebecca!” Mrs. Harris and Cynthia exclaimed at the same time. 

Evan grimaced. He wasn’t sure if he could handle another Jared, even if it was just for a weekend. 

Connor laughed. The entire table seemed shocked, like they hadn’t seen him laugh in years. Which they probably hadn’t. Even Evan could remember how Connor used to be; how he never let his guard down and never really laughed in front of Evan until at least a month into their friendship. “Don’t worry, I apologized.”

“Good.” Mr. Harris nodded approvingly in that suburban dad way. “Connor could use a good friend like you.”

“Yeah,” Connor said scathingly, “except we’re gay. And dating.”

“I, um, I’m bi?” Evan offered, barely above a whisper. 

Connor put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Point taken.”

“You know that isn’t healthy,” Mr. Harris said with a frown. “You really should find a nice girl to settle down with instead.”

“Fair point, Dave. On the contrary, I’d like to point out that literally nothing about me is healthy.” Connor gestured to himself. “Except maybe my arms. I have excellent upper-body strength.”

“Maybe you would be able to live a healthier lifestyle if you were dating a woman like you should be,” Mr. Harris argued.

Connor sighed in exasperation. “Oh my fucking god.”

“Language!” Cynthia cried.

“So, Brendan,” Larry said, attempting to change the subject. “Do you still play football?”

“Yeah, I’m on the varsity-”

“You of all people should know your lifestyle is a sin.” Mr. Harris interrupted.

Connor shook his head and directed his focus down at his food. “Holy shit. Brendan, tell us about football. Please.”

“Well, I’m on the varsity team this year. My coach is trying to convince me to play quarterback, but I’m really a wide receiver through and through.” Brendan nodded. “I also joined the swim team, too.”

“That’s wonderful, darling! Do you think you would want to look into going to college for football?” Cynthia inquired.

“No.” Brendan smiled. “I’m good, but not that good. I’m going to go in for forensic criminology.”

“How exciting! Connor took an experiential chemistry class where they did a whole unit on forensic science. Tell them about your final, honey.”

Connor looked entirely done with dinner. “For our final we inspected a crime scene the librarians made to deduct how the victim died and who did it.”

“And tell them how you did!”

 

“Poisoned with arsenic, the life insurance salesman. A-minus.” Connor poked at his food. “One of the only classes I actually showed up for.”

“Did you take that class, Evan?” Mrs. Harris asked.

Evan once again felt the eyes of everyone at the table fall on him. “N-no. I, um, I took the-the marine biology elective instead.”

“And how was that?”

“It was- it was fun. I’m not really a-a marine bi-biology guy. I like trees.” Evan coughed awkwardly. “And o-other things.”

From across the table, Zoe wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Evan. Evan jumped in surprise as Connor’s hand met his. Connor smiled encouragingly and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

Mr. Harris (thankfully) held his tongue for the rest of dinner, except when him and Zoe got into a fairly heated debate about immigration policies as the rest of the table looked on, afraid to get involved. 

The kids were ordered to clear the table. Evan, Zoe, and Connor ferried plates into the kitchen and scraped them, where Brendan and Becca loaded them into the dishwasher. 

Connor had one rinsed plate in his hand when he came up behind Evan. “Dave is coming. Quick, kiss me.”

Evan turned to face him. “What?”

Connor crooked a finger under Evan’s chin. “I want to shove our gayness in Dave’s face. Shit, he sees us. Kiss me.”

And he did.

~

Later that night, as they were getting ready to go to sleep after a riveting game of Cards Against Humanity with the other teenagers, Connor decided to entirely ditch the idea of bunk beds and climbed into Evan’s bed with him.

“It wasn’t your fault, you know.” He said softly. “Dave was going to be an asshole no matter what.”

“I know.” 

Connor wrapped his arms around Evan, the hair that had fallen loose from his messy bun tickling Evan’s neck. “If you’re so sure you’re okay...”

“Yep.”

“Awesome.”

“Neato.”

“Swiggity-swaggity.”

Evan laughed. “What?”

Connor pressed a light kiss to Evan’s cheek. “Don’t question me.”

“I love you.”

Connor was silent for a second, and Evan’s heart stopped.

“I love you too. Now go to sleep.”

Evan smiled. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> because the murphys go skiing. there was originally going to be actual skiing in this but then. i didnt put it in. because im lazy. characters are based on actual people im so sorry. for hashtaghusky bc theyre the bomb dot comb.


End file.
